Four Hours
by xXimmortalXx
Summary: Because he was true of heart and did a good deed, he get's the chance to come back. As a human. CONTAINS REFERENCES TO THE CARMILLA WEB SERIES. Not necessary to understand the story though, just for added fun. Also on Tumblr and Ao3 under Dafinx, my username on those sites.


Because he was true of heart and good of deed by giving him the keyboard he get's the chance to come back. As a human.

Fred was having a strange day today.

He found out the man who his old charge had loved had died, and he sent him back to her. The consequences would be extreme, but he could deal with that later. What he couldn't deal with was the information the attorney had brought to him.

Stacy was marrying another man.

He knew she would probably move on, and of course she would move on! She didn't remember him anymore and he accepted that, he knew that it was against the rules so he tried to ignore them, this was his punishment and he would take it gladly for the time he spent with her. But in his heart he realized that that was impossible now, because he saw the opprotunity he had asked about Stacy, when Stacy was supposed to be out of his life. He sighed as he shut his computer down and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to try to prepare for the inevitable call to his doom.

"Why are you looking so down friend?"

The voice startled him and he looked up to the see it's owner. He relaxed when he realized that it was just the new angel, Matthew. Matthew was young, about the age of 11, and had yet to lose his natural upbeatness and exuberant attitude. Fred often wondered if he would lose it when he got older, if the job of processing would change him, and he had yet to answer that question.

"Just some drama with my latest client, nothing you need to be worried about." He replied. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Fred Bauman to the CEO office, Fred Bauman to the CEO office." The announcement glided through the air in a lovely chime and the angel got up from his seat, flexing his shoulders and gathering his belongings into a box he had next to his desk. His only real belongings were a nameplate that had his name on it and a picture of someone's dog an angel had given to him for his Christmas. Nothing glamorous.

"And that would be me, good bye Matthew, I don't think we will be seeing alot of each other anymore."

And with that he walked out the door, toward the dragon's den.

* * *

><p>"Please have a seat, Mr. Bauman."<p>

Fred sat down into one of the large, white desk chairs in front of the CEO's glass desk, and looked at his reflection. His hair was sticking up in strange places from running his hands through it, and his tie was loose around his neck from pulling on it in his anxiety.

"I believe you know why you are here, Fred." He now looked up at the CEO, and the CEO was looking at him with a stern expression across her face, with her hands clasped together in front of her mouth, her TARDIS mug sitting next to her, untouched.

"Yes ma'am. And I understand if you want to fire me now, I fully accept responsibility for everything that happened." He stuttered, looking at the woman across from him, who was one of the most intimidating people he had met in his life. She was thoughtful, stoic, and unpredictable. When she knew what she wanted, she would do whatever it took to get it.

She started chuckling, "I'm not going to fire you Fred." and Fred became puzzled.

She became serious once again and said to him,"You stayed true of heart and did a good deed today, even though you knew the consequences of your actions. Contrary to popular belief, I do not give out punishments to those who do good things you know." Her black curls were a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin and the whiteness of the room, resulting in them standing out amongst their surrounding and framing her face in a dramatic way.

"However..." Here it comes, he thought to himself, she's gonna do it.

"You will be taking a leave of absence."

His brow furrowed at this. "W-w-what do you mean?" He asked, his voice betraying him as he tried to act calm, was she going to send him to jail first?

"You will be sent to Earth for four hours in return for your good deed, and after four hours you will be brought back here. You will be a human during your stay and those who had memories of you will have those said memories returned. But after four hours you must come back, no exceptions." As she said this she started swiveling around in her chair, tapping her fingers to a nonexistent beat on the arm.

"Thank you so much ma'am! I'll never forget this!" He got up and reached to hug her in thanks and gratitude, but she immediately hissed shrank away.

"No touching! And remember, four hours and your time is up!" But he didn't hear her, because he was already halfway down the hallway to out processing.

Carmilla Karnstein chuckled to herself. "Angels these days, always on a mission." she said quietly as she reached into the mini-fridge behind her desk and took out the soy milk carton stored there.

* * *

><p>When he arrived on Earth, the first thing he did was go to Jane and Stacy's house. He was bouncing in his shoes and couldn't wipe the smile off his face at seeing them, it had been so long since he talked to them, and it would be so amazing to catch up with them on everything that happened.<p>

Jane was the one to answer the door.

"Fred! What are you doing here?" She hugged him and brought him inside the oddly colored residence, with trinkets and pictures on every shelf.

"I was sent back here for one day for sending Grayson back to you, the CEO said that my action was true of heart and that I should be rewarded for it, but I want to know more about you. How's everything going?"

She giggled and replied to his question, flipping her hair behind her shoulder while doing so. "Well~ things are going pretty great! I became a partner at the firm, I found some great new nail polish, and Teri is getting married!"

"Teri? What?" Teri was single when he left and didn't plan on getting married anytime soon, was he gone longer than he thought?

His thoughts were interrupted though when Jane's phone rang, and after a series of hmmm's and ok's she proceeded to get her shoes on and grab her bag.

"Where are you going Jane? I just got back!"

"Sorry, apparently I was supposed to meet a potential client today, but you're welcome to come with!" and with that she rushed out the door, with him hot on her tail.

* * *

><p>The firm looked the same as it always had, causally busy. He noticed a few differences in the firm though, there were two new men who he had never seen before. But he recognized some familiar faces.<p>

"Fred! It's been so long since we saw you!" Teri was the first to greet him, giving him a quick hug and leading him over to a nearby seat. They chatted for a while, which was mostly just her sharing the gossip that had gone on since he left, before another familiar face arrived and kissed Teri and handed her a donut, taking the seat next to her.

"Paul?"

"Fred?"

Paul was Matthew's older brother. He remembered Matthew saying that his brother had become a guardian angel. But he didn't know that he was so close to Jane. Fred immediately got up and dragged Paul over to the elevator, which earned some strange looks from Teri, and pressed all of the buttons to give them enough time to talk.

"You're with Teri?"

"Yeah, she makes the _best_ jokes and is _super_ fun to hang out with."

Fred ran a hand through his hair straightened his shirt.

"Well when _I_ was a guardian angel, we weren't allowed to be with mortal's. That's what got me demoted. How come you didn't haven't been demoted yet?"

"Oh they changed that rule a while ago, some say that the CEO fell in love with a human at some college, some girl named Laura, and that's why she got rid of it, she said that it was 'ridiculous to think that she thought rules would stop love.'.

The elevator dinged now, and the doors opened.

And right in front of them was Stacy. Staring at him in shock.

It was ridiculous of him to think he could avoid her, it really was. He knew that he had too see her, but was also aware of the fact that it would be very, very, awkward now.

After staring at him for what felt like a century, she entered the elevator and turned her back to him as he blubbered like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing over and over.

"H-hey Stace, how have you been?" He could feel the sweat coming from his forehead and heard his heart beat so fast he thought he would collapse.

"Just fine without you."

And when the elevator doors closed shut, his heart was crushed between them.

* * *

><p>He had found out the hard way that when he left, he vanished.<p>

Stacy with memories of him, assumed that he had just got up and left her without saying a word, and now she hated him. It turns out that one of the unfamiliar faces at the firm was Owen, her new husband, and the other must have been the reincarnated Grayson, because he noticed him holding a picture his old self and talking to Paul in hushed whispers.

She had said that after he left she seemed to forget about him (Which he obviously knew) and after a while she kissed Owen and then fell for him. Now they were married and were had children together.

He was disappointed that she thought that he left her, but understood that any person would think that. He looked at his watch, he must have talked to Teri longer than he thought, he only had half an hour left.

He gathered his friends and had everyone sit down in a conference room.

"I have to leave in less than half an hour. And I'm so sorry but I don't think any of you will see me again." He gained some shocked gazes from this, but continued.

"I thought I would spend these last few minutes with all of you."

They didn't question him, but simply understood. They shared fond memories, of times when Stacy would forget to put the lid on the blender and Jane would forget her keys, spreading laughter and joy all around, and when he had one minute left, he made his way to the elevator, because if he suddenly started glowing in the middle of the firm while going back up, that would be pretty strange.

"Ooof!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Fred had bumped into a short woman with long blonde hair on his way to the elevator, rushing to make it in time.

"You're Fred aren't you? I hope you enjoyed your time and don't regret it. Tell your CEO Laura sends her regards."

"I will and I don't regret a thing."

* * *

><p>When the message was relayed back to the CEO from Fred, she smiled, picking up the TARDIS mug next to her filled with hot cocoa, and took a long sip of satisfaction.<p>

"I knew it was worth it."

**This was written because I am doing Fanfic requests on Tumblr and a person I know off tumblr requested this. This is also the first fanfic I've posted on here in a while and I may start writing more but I don't know for sure.**

**To any creampuffs reading this, I tried to stick little hints in there!**

**Tumblr: Dafinx**

**Ao3: Dafinx**


End file.
